Darren and Debbie
by pinktortilla
Summary: What if Steve wasn't the only creature of the night to father a child? What if Darren had as well? How would that effect the final battle?
1. Chapter 1

Darren ran. He had to. The news wasn't possible, it couldn't be true.  
He was promised that this couldn't happen to vampires.  
That's why there were only one or two females in the clan.

As he tore through the streets of a town that he couldn't remember the name to, he started to wonder how he could have been so stupid, giving her one last gift on Christmas  
Eve before Mr Crepsley, Evra and himself had left the city years before. After killing the vampaneze that had plagued the city he wanted to leave without hurting her more,  
without destroying what remained. After Darren had finished decorating the house for Christmas he went into Debbie's room, to say goodbye for good. She was drugged asleep  
and he knew that should last until he was long gone from her life. But when she began to stir and wake up as he was leaving, he wanted, against his better judgement, to say  
goodbye to the only person that he had ever liked, ever loved.

She begged him not to leave, and she persuaded him with her lips.

And then her body.

They gave each other fully to one another. It wasn't planned. Darren convinced himself, vampires can't have children, so why use protection.

Looking back, he knew this was a stupid way of thinking when he thought of what had happened. Stupid teenage instincts took over again.

He couldn't think, let alone remember that tiny detail that would have prevented all this from happening.

Debbie Hemlock, the most breathtakingly beautiful girl Darren had set his eyes on. The girl that he had met on that fateful cold day, so close to Christmas,  
had carried his child for 9 months. Without knowing the dangers, without knowing what the father of this illegitimate was. She had carried the child, given  
birth and trained to be a teacher, with only the help of her almost unwilling parents.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know where he was going, nor did he know she was following him. She was mad. No that was an understatement, she was so furious, she was going to chop off his balls, crush them to dust, and then feed them to her fish.

The dick left her. Abandoned her. Yes he didn't know that he fathered a child, he also didn't leave her with any choice.

The news shocked her and her parents.

"How could you?" and "But he seemed so nice!" filled the Hemlock household months into her pregnancy.

Debbie did believe that after possibly the worse nine months of her life it was worth the entire heart ache, as Stefan, her beautiful boy was born. He had dark hair and the way it sat on his head reminded Debbie painfully of Darren. She loved this boy, but was still in love with his father, and she couldn't deal with these feelings. They were pushed as far to the side as possible.

The teenage hope that everything will work out fine, started to fade in Debbie when Stefan was around 4 months old. She was unable to complete school and she had no motivation to get out of bed in the morning.

Her parents would have helped. They would have if they weren't so wrapped up in their own lives to see how much their teen daughter was struggling. They still believed that as it was her and Darren's child that they should care for it. And if Darren hadn't been seen since that strange Christmas, then it was Debbie's responsibility.

"Look Debbie, I know this is difficult for you and a shock to all of us, but you need to think of your options" Donna said to her quietly sobbing daughter.

"Oh God, you know I can't mum. I can't do it. I won't get rid of this life inside me." Debbie whispered through her tears.

"Please think of your life. How will you finish school? How will you cope with a baby? Your father and I cannot always be there to look after it. You will be completely responsible for this child. Are you sure you don't want to have an abortion. I can take care of all the details; I promise it will be easy."

Debbie looked up at her mother and her heart broke. This woman should be supporting her at this time, not making her rush into decisions that she would definitely regret later. At that moment in time Debbie started to hate her mother and she wanted nothing more than to prove that she could do this without Donna's help.


End file.
